Kyrie Illunis
Kyrie Illunis (キリエ・イルニス, Kirie Irunisu) is the male protagonist of the series, a mild young man who is skilled with knives and cooking. He possesses a mysterious destructive power, which makes him a subject of interest to the World Destruction Committee/World Annihilation Front. He develops a romantic interest in Morte. Kyrie is the Greek word for 'Lord' or 'God'. Anime In the anime, he is a rather cowardly young man (though shows acts of bravery when he is pushed and to help people) who has a strong cooking ability and works in a feral resturant disguised as a feline feral with huge ears, cooking foods made of sandwhale or sand jellyfish. He is not known to hold the power to destruct the world, only a mysterious connection with the Destruct Code, which piques Morte's interests. At the end of the anime, he recovered his memories of being the Destruct Code after Naja suspects that the whole story with the Destruct Code's memory medium was a mistake, and proceeded to save Toppy and Morte while activating the destruction of the world, only to be stopped by Morte in the end, wishing that there was no need to destroy the world anymore. Personality Kyrie is a gentle person who shows a passion for cooking. In fact he sometimes help his uncle Agni with cooking in his pub. Kyrie, however usually grabs sandcap mushrooms from Mirrosand Grotto or gets fresh produce from one of Barni's local farmers.It is mentioned in the game that he likes ' ' cats and tends to have a naive simpleton aura because he barely leaves Barni unless it's going to Zetska Manor to see Ursa Rex or Mirrrosand Grotto, mentioned from Morte, who he has a crush on. He is very caring and will protect his friends no matter what, even by putting himself in harm's way. Later, his personality has changed when Morte resurrected him and he becomes more courageous, as he learns that he can't turn his back on the past and just keep going. Clothing and Appearence Basically, he doesn't hold much body features.By observing,he has blond hair covering his ears and part of his eye and white skin.His eyes are blue. However, he wears a ton of clothing, so you can't see most of his body. As you can see in the picture above, he wears a black coat with buttons everywhere. Under it is a blue shirt with straps.On his arms he wears a cotton glove that is used for holding knives and daggers.In some images, you can see Kyrie holding a wooden bowl full of vegetables and fruit. Kyrie wears a belt to hold his weapons and under it he wears a garment that hangs behind his legs, where he wears cowboy-like shoes. Weapons In the anime series he holds no weapon at all but in the game he uses knives and daggers as his primary weapon. His skills were taught by Uncle Agni. Soon his skills surpassed Agni's and he uses them to protect himself from scorpions and/or larva in Mirrosand Grotto to gather sandcaps.If leveled right, he can attack 10 times in a row if his One-Two Slash Flurry is chained right. Later in the game he uses swords which do much more damage and allows him to do 12 hits in a row if his skills are chained. Skills In the early stages of the game, he uses cooking skills that do harmful status effects to enemies and can heal status effects and tons of health to allies.His Blood Skills are mainly poisoned soups or mistakes, while his Life Skills are based on herbal soups and teas brimming with flavor.His finishing skill is Finishing Slice, in which he throws a bunch of knives at foes if the bar is yellow.If the bar is blue, he throws five knives one at a time and then throws a bunch of knives doind extra damage.This skill is devastating to foes in the early stages of the game, as it, like most skills, do numbers of damage up to 100-700 damage! Later in the game he uses flame and even death magic for Blood Skills! Also he can use a skill similar to Battle Boost I and II and he even has a skill that heals, rids status effects and revive fallen allies, which basically is Taupy or Naja's job.Now his Finishing Skill is Shining Spike in which he soars to the sky and throws a giant ball of devastating energy that destroys everything in its way if the bar is yellow. If it's blue he soars just above ground, creating geysers of light that deals damage, in which Kyrie rises from and then throwing the huge, devastating ball of energy. Relationships Morte Morte is Kyrie's love interest in both the anime and video game. In the video game, Morte didn't show any romantic feelings prior to Kyrie's death. However, she became aware of his feelings, and responded with her own affections. She loved him enough to search for a way to bring him back to life. The anime showed little to no attraction between Morte and Kyrie. It was only in the last episode, when it was hinted that Morte kissed Kyrie. In the other episodes, Morte is often tolerating Kyrie's actions because she only wants to end the world. Taupy Agan Lia Lia is a member of the World Salvation Committee looking to apprehend Kyrie and the other members of the World Destruction Committee. But the first meeting of Lia and Kyrie Seems to be love in the first sight situation. But because of her position as a member of the World Salvation Committee she will act violently if needed to, since her first objective is to capture Kyrie and the other members. The feeling keep continuing but unbeknownst by Kyrie make it to be just one-sided. Lia sometimes shown to be rough to Kyrie caused by his coward personality but right away apologize to him with red-face. The reason Lia fell for Kyrie was because long ago she once was helped by Kyrie, when she was just a child. Naja Category:Characters Category:Destruct code